Hetalia Oneshots
by lostintaranslation
Summary: A bunch of stories for all your Hetalia needs! Request pairings away! I do yuri, yaoi, hetero, anything really!
1. HongIce

**Hi my loves L here from now on I will be writing stories for any Hetalia OTP's your beautiful faces can come up with. Anyways the following post is a HongIce in Hong Kong's POV. Anywho XOXO.**

** ~L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Reader chan but I still love you.**

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of something warm being pressed against my back. I turn my head to see Iceland's face only a couple of inches away from mine. His expression was neutral much like it was when he was awake and not pissed off. "Ice." I whispered beginning to shake him.

He stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Ice seriously like get up." I said shaking him harder. He _still_ wasn't waking up. I frowned at this. After a couple more minutes I just gave up and laid back down. "Screw this…" I muttered, with a hint of annoyance in my voice, as I closed my eyes ready to return to the dream world.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a voice mutter out.

"No!" Emil began mumbling as he shook slightly. "Don't leave!" I sat up and looked over at him with a concerned expression on my face. He was sweating and he had a pained look on his face. "No! Don't leave me you can't do this to me!" He suddenly began screaming.

"Hey Ice wake up!" I shouted shaking him as hard as I could. This time he shot up with his eyes wide open. "I-I-I…." He began as he shook violently. Tears began to well up in Emil's eyes before he completely broke down into quiet sobs. I stared at him for a moment trying to process what was happening. "Y-You…" He stuttered. "Ice?" I asked with the concern evident in my voice. "B-But y-you l-l-left." He said.

"Ice what's wrong?" I asked, as I pulled him into a warm and tight embrace. Emil returned the hug, keeping a tight grip on me. He seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"I had a dream that you left, a-and y-you told me you h-hated me." He sobbed out. _'I don't understand how he could even be thinking any of this he knows I love him right?'_ I thought, frowning a bit. "Icey you know I would never leave you." I began slowly. "I love you too much." I admitted as a warm pink blush stained my cheeks. That was the first time I admitted I loved him. He stared at me wide eyed his mouth hanging, trying to form words. It took his a second to form them.

"I-I love you too Leon." He said as his cheeks turned into a lovely shade of pink.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good haha but please leave your requests and opinions.**


	2. AmeIta

**This was written in Italy's POV and I'll be trying to get my other requests done soon so I hope you like this oneshot and any other ones to come! **

* * *

"Fine we'll come."

I hear Germany say this into the phone, sounding quiet annoyed. "What time?" He asked and just nodded his head as Spain responded. He tossed his phone on the table and looked at me with a troubled expression. "Why do you look so puzzled?" I asked as I looked up from the pasta I was devouring mercilessly.

"Italy get dressed we're going over Spain's house." He sighed. I then quickly ran up the stairs and into my room. I looked through all of my clothes, but I couldn't find anything. I decided that I couldn't give up so easily. After one more attempt on finding something to wear I settled for some jeans, a white tee, and a hoodie. _I hope America likes this_, I thought practically throwing myself down the stairs with a bright smile.

I hopped down from the last step and ran as fast as I could to the car. Germany was already sitting there waiting for me, dressed in his usual green military outfit. "What took you so long Italy?" He asked me as I settled down in my seat.

"I couldn't find anything to wear." I said trying to explain why it took me so long to get ready. I mean I have to admit it did take me a lot longer then it usually does to get ready. "Oh ok then I guess that would explain that," He began slowly. "Was it for you know…?" He asked turning to look at me. "Yeah." I sighed and turned up the radio. Just my luck Green Day was playing on the radio! I laughed and hummed along to the tune of the song. It was American Idiot. Oh the irony.

We didn't really speak much the rest of the way there. After about thirty more minutes we were already at Spain's house. I opened the door and slowly got out of the car. I was kind of regretting coming. I mean what if I make a total idiot of myself in front of America? Would I still even have even the slightest chance with him? I shrugged my shoulders and raised my fist to knock on the door.

However before any of us even had the slightest chance of doing that, the door was swung open presenting none other then Spain himself. "Hola mi amigos!" He said in his usual bubbly tone. "Ciao!" I said walking past him. "Guten Tag." Said Germany walking in behind me.

It took me a while but I finally saw him. His soft looking blonde hair, and those blue eyes oh god those beautiful eyes, and his brown glasses contrasted perfectly with his handsome face. _Why is he doing this to me_, I asked myself silently. I know he doesn't know I like him but it doesn't matter he still shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't be so… perfect.

"Hey Itary-san would you like something to drink?" I heard a monotone voice say behind me.

I could tell it was Japan by his heavily accented English. "Ve~ Japan yes I would." I said before letting Japan get me a drink from the bar because seriously Spain has to own a bar.

"You know Itary you should just tell him." I heard Japan say as he passed me my drink. "What do you mean?" I asked, taking the drink from his hand, trying my best to sound like I don't know what he was talking about. "Come on Itary-san we all know you like America." He said.

I blushed a violent red, almost as red as the hoodie my author is wearing right now, at the words. "V-Ve… I would but I'm scared he'll reject me." I said thinking about all the possible ways America could reject me and how embarrassing it would be for me to show my face at any of the World Meetings. Embarrassment overload much?

"Well Itary, if you are going to ever confess to him you better do it now before England gets to him first." He stated pointing in the direction of the living room. As I turned around I saw England all over America.

I was shocked for a second and felt like everything was going in slow motion as I watched in horror. England cupped America's face in his hand and kissed him roughly on the lips. I can hear my heart shatter and the tears start welling up in my eyes.

I couldn't take any more of this sight and ran out the front door. I couldn't really go anywhere since I didn't have the key so I decided to sit on the front steps and just cry. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I guess he really doesn't like me after all. I don't know why I even thought he would like me. _Maybe I should just give this all up its hopeless_, I thought bawling my eyes out even harder. After what felt like hours, but was probably only just a few minutes, I heard the door open and then close. I didn't move or anything, I was still just sitting there, doing nothing but crying .

"Hey dude what's wrong?" The person asked. I flinched. From the way he used dude I could tell it was America…. the last person I wanted to see right now. "What do you want?" I spat out, wanting to make my voice menacing, however instead it came out weak because of all the crying. I mean yeah it did sound harsh but seriously if you just saw your crush being kissed in front of you wouldn't you be sort of pissed? Sympathize here.

"Woah there dude why so harsh?" He asked chuckling. Why was he laughing!? "It's nothing." I said turning to face him, tears still streaming down my face.

America frowned at the tears and with his hand reached out to me. I attempted to back away but he still managed to reach me and wipe them away with his thumb. "Well it can't be nothing if it got you so worked up about it." He said softly. You know even a person like me has limits to how nice they are in certain situations and I was about to reach mine. Damn this fucking fool how can he not see that I love him?

"Ok fine it's about you and England!" I shouted as I began to tear up again. I had by now reach my limits and I was completely and utterly done with this. "What about me and England?" He asked looking genuinely confused.

"Look America I really like I mean really like you and seeing that you and England like each-"

"Wait what?! Wait you think me and England have a thing going on?"

He asked this before he erupted with laughter. "Yeah." I said nodding my head. Why is he laughing like this is some sort of joke?! "Why are you laughing this isn't at all funny!" I demanded. "No it's not what it looks like I don't like him that way." He explained, his voice soft.

"And I like you too Italy." He said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked with a butt load of confusion in my voice. Is he joking? He likes me back… this can't be. _Maybe he needs his brain checked_, I thought. "Yes." He said before leaning in. At first I tried pushing him off of me but he was too strong. I know that I was waiting for this to happen for a long time but we still weren't done talking. I struggled desperately,

Eventually I gave up because his lips felt so soft against mine, they fit perfectly together just like I've always imagined they would. Almost like puzzle pieces that went together. Seconds later we both pulled away panting. "I love you Italy." He said giving me a smile. "Wait we aren't done talking yet." I said with a blush.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked with a smirk. I turned with him and sighed surrendering. "Fine I guess there's nothing and I love you too." I said smiling back at him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I also obviously own the reader but I still love you. **


	3. NiChu

**This is a NiChu oneshot from Japan's POV in letter form that was requested!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and blah blah blah. Also the idea about using the clock to ****represent the relationship was given to when I was listening to 12:30 by B2ST so the clock credit goes to them.**

* * *

Dear Brother,

Do you remember the day we first met? Because I remember it like it was just yesterday. You found me alone in the forest that night. I can still remember how I felt when you asked me to come stay with you. I was happier then I have ever been, because I knew that for the first time in my life I wasn't alone. I had you there with me. I also remember the nights that I spent crying because of a various stream of nightmares and you staying with me. I was always comforted by just your smile, the words you said were just a bonus. There's also those mistakes that I made that took me so long to learn from, but you still always had your patience. You never gave up on me when I thought you would. Thank you for that.

Do you still remember the first time I told you that I loved you? I meant it then and I still mean it now when I tell you that I love you. You told me that you loved me too, and we were both flushed a bright red color. I bet we looked like tomatoes. You pinched my cheeks and told me how cute I was, to which I started blushing even more. All that was going through my mind was how did I manage to get someone as amazing as you to love me. I love that you understood me and didn't judge me. You looked past my flaws and somehow learned to love me…. how? I still remember how one day wanted to repay you by asking you to spend the rest of your life with me.

I guess I can't do that now. Lately all we do is fight, and I'm sorry brother it's my fault. I didn't actually think anything of the fights until you left. I hope it's not for good. You seems to be able to leave quite easily. Did any of this actually mean anything to you? Did you lie when you said that you love me? Do you at least still think of me from time to time? Anyway this time alone gave me plenty of time to think, and I finally got to the conclusion that we are kind of opposites with our cultures, languages, and interests. We never let any of it get to us though, well at least until now anyway.

Right now we are the hands of a clock, we are at 12:15 and we are getting farther and farther apart. Soon we will be at 12:30 and we will have our backs turned to each other, and we will be looking at two completely different places. It scares me to even think of this brother, but it is true. It will also seem like we aren't afraid to risk losing it all, but brother even the thought of this scares me to death I love you too much to lose you. Brother please think about it so we don't one day end up in a place that we might not ever get a chance to return from. It felt like time froze when you left, and everything else along with it.

I miss the way you looked at me as if I could do no wrong. I also really miss what it felt like to be in your embrace. I realize that I can't even remember how it feels like anymore to be hug. It scares me to think that I could have possibly lost you and all the things you did to make me feel safe. I still have hope that this broken clock will one day move and that even I can get my life back together and move on, but I know that I will never be able to stop loving you. I'm so sorry for that way I treated you and for all of the pain I caused you. I love you and I hope that you will forgive me and that we will be able to see each other soon. Even if it means that things will never be the same. I really miss you brother.

Love,

Kiku

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please feel free to request! ;)**


	4. RomUK

**So the RomUK was requested, but I didn't know what to write so I just let my creativeness flow I'm so sorry but I regret nothing.**

* * *

I walked into the room where the World Meeting was being held per fucking usual. I really don't understand why I had to attend one of these no one really cares what I have to say, like ever, because they're all fucking assholes.

I was on the search for an empty seat, because who in their right mind would want to stand through a whole one of these. I mean fucking seriously. It took a minute or two but then I saw it. It was an empty chair in the middle of the room. I quickly made my way to the chair but before I could even sit down I heard a certain stupid English voice.

"Get away from me you bloody gits!" He shouted before threatening to turn them into frogs. "But Arthur it's fun messing with you." America whined chomping down on one of his thousands of burgers. "Si es mucho libertido!" Spain exclaimed as he hopped around in circles throwing daisy chains and fairy dust.

_What the fuck, _I thought. Spain is fucking at it again with his fucking daisy chains and fucking fairy dust. "Will all three of you just shut the fuck up like damn no one wants to hear this shit!" I shouted.

They all stopped to stare at me for a second. "Oookkaaaayy then… Not fun dude… Not fun…" America grumbled and exchanged a look with Spain. It was best, they decided, not to fuck with me. Fuck yeah you bitches. With a sigh the two morons left and it was just me and England.

"Thanks?" He said acting really confused. He was probably confused to why I helped his sorry ass since I usually don't help people. "Damn right you better be thanking me." I said as I began to walk away.

"Hey Romano would you like to go get some tea or coffee or something with me after the meeting?" He asked. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart starting to beat faster. Why? What's going on why am I like this? I just sort of stop there for a second like a deer in the head lights. Should I go? It's not like we're really friends, but still it's free coffee so why not…? Cause free food is always the best bitch.

"Sure but only cause your stupid ass asked me to." I said before finally sitting down and waiting for the idiotic meeting to begin. The meeting was filled with some stupid asshole saying something, and then his stupid asshole friends supporting him, and then another asshole decides he wants to have a different opinion, and then a fucking argument breaks out. The meeting are also full of shit storms like what the fuck. Where do these people pull their ideas out from, their ass?

Then finally after about five World Wars, six shit storms, and five more of Spain's fucking daisy chains this shit was finally fucking over. "Spain I swear if I see another one of those fucking daisy chains I'll rip your fucking balls off!" I yelled. I was done with his daisy chain shit like god damn this asshat. "But what will I do now if I can't fulfill my daisy chain needs?" He asked continuing to make more."I really don't give a shit just stop it with this whole plate of bull!" I shouted slapping the daisy chain out of his hands and then stepping on it. "Amigo why would you do this to me." He sobbed out with little broken anime hearts flying around him. "Fuck this shit!" I shouted storming out of the fucking room like a boss. I could practically hear the boss ass sound affects and shit they put in movies as I slammed the door.

"Hey Romano wait!" I heard a voice call out behind me causing me to come to a stop. "What?!" I snapped as I turned around only to see a stupid ass Brit behind me. "Remember you promised to get something to drink with me?" Said Iggy as he stepped- Wait did I just fucking call him Iggy?! Fuck my ass and these romantic ass fanfics nobody cares about.

"Fine." I said as we both started to make our way out of that shit hole. I didn't quite know where we were going and I didn't really pay attention to where I was going until England stopped walking and started to enter a Starbucks. A fucking Starbucks. Why is it always Starbucks!? I quickly followed and went to stand in line next to him. There wasn't a lot of people so we got our orders quickly.

Afterwards we made our way out and into a forest where we found some purple mushrooms to sit on as we sipped on our drinks. We didn't really talk much which was fine because I don't quite like talking too much, like god damn why would you want to use your mouth for something shit eating like that? I was on the verge of eating a dead body until I heard the fucking Brit clear his throat. I quickly looked up at him dropping the dead body to the ground. "R-Romano I need to tell you something." He said as he got closer to me and kneeled down to where he was next to my ear. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I know what you did last summer." He whispered. I looked at him wide-eyed. "Really?" I asked before smiling. "Yes." He answered before finally kicking me in the balls. I kicked him back and after we finally finished he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. We just stayed there hunched over in pain looking at each other smiling before I scrunched up my nose in lust and disgust.

"DID YOU JUST GRAB MY ASS?!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and stuff.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and let me know if you want more of these types of stories! Requests are open and thank you for your time. ;)**


End file.
